A number of people fail to exercise to the extent that they should to be healthy. There are a number of factors that can contribute to this issue. For example, a person can have a job that requires sitting at a desk for extended periods of time or works extended hours and is unable to access traditional exercise equipment or otherwise participate in traditional exercise. As another example, a person can have a health condition that limits the person's mobility (e.g., a broken leg, Multiple Sclerosis) and that prevents the person from being physically active. As yet another example, a person can be older and have difficulty being physically active.